Bad Boys and Good Girls
by Skywalker121
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Erza. Three childhood friends and good girls (as good as they can be) who transfer to Fairy Tail High. Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal. Three high school bad boys (as bad as they can be) who have attended the school since they were young, When these bad boys meet these good girls, who knows what could happen...
1. A New First Day

Just a warning: I woke up one day, with my hair in a messy bun and a "feeling like writing a cliche fairy tail fanfic today", so, to put it bluntly: This is cliche AF. And probably horribly written... So just a warning!

(please don't hate me for it...)

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.

* * *

 **Lucy:**

"Lucccy!" Came a cry from the kitchen of the small reasonably priced apartment Lucy and her two friends had just moved into. Boxes littered the carpeted group, and the three rooms were in varying states of unpack: books make up the floor of one, and a few clothes thrown about here and there. In the second, swords and weights made up most of the space, creating quite a hazardous walking area. Lucy's room was probably the most tidy out of them all. Fashionable clothes were laid out on the bed, with others in boxes. Perfumes and lotions littered both her room shelf and most of the counter in the bathroom. Luckily for Lucy, two toothbrushes, two hair brushes and a tube of toothpaste were all the other two needed, leaving most of the space to her.

"C'mon Lu!" It's the first day! How can I get ahead on my reading if I'm late?!" The yell continued from Lucy's first roommate: Levy, the owner of all the books the group owned. Levy was an absolute genius, a whole year ahead of the both of them.

"Knowing you Lev, They'll probably be reading something you've memorized!" Giggled Lucy, finishing brushing her glossy shoulder length blond hair. She put the brush down on the counter, and faced her reflection.

Her hair was freshly combed, the top locks pulled into a cute side ponytail. A light coat of mascara accentuated her large doll-like eyes. She needed no more makeup though; her skin was clear, his lips plump and shiny, her cheekbones high and defined.

"Lucy!" Came the demand from her other roommate: Erza. Erza was the most fit of the group, and by far the most intense. For those not knowing her, Erza appeared harmless, even (Lucy chuckled to think about it) vulnerable.

But Erza was definitely FAR from a weakling:

"Come. If we do not leave now, we shall have to run to get there..." Erza continued, her voice turning contemplating, "Perhaps you and Levy should accompany me on my morning workout... And we may all jog to school together!" Lucy froze in fear, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. Erzas morning workouts would be torture to a demon itself.

First, Erza would begin with a 5:00AM wake up, stretch and a brutally fast 15 km jog through the woods. Some uniformed persons may be concerned with the danger of a female running alone through the woods, perhaps there are bears. However, if a bear did dare show itself to the mighty Erza, she would likely disable it, with one hand behind her back. After the 'warm up' jog, everything is theoretical... Some say that she does a hundred pushups and sit ups. Some say she climbs every tree in the forest. Neither Lucy nor Levy had recovered fully from the first time they attempted to join her...Two kilometers in, and they were both passed out on the forest floor. It was a most cruel torture that neither would ever wish to experience again.

"T-that's not necessary Erza!" Stuttered Levy quickly, "Lucy will be out in a minute! Right Lu?!" The last part of her sentence growled out threateningly, turning towards the bathroom door where Lucy had just emerged quickly.

"Ya, Erza!" Laughed Lucy nervously, grabbing her light pink backpack from where it rested by the door. "See! I'm already ready to go!"

"Good." nodded Erza, reaching for her red backpack and black workout bag. Erza was the only one of three looking forward to taking gym this year. Since Levy was in pretty much advanced and IB everything, she had been excused from gym to have a highly envied spare-which she had decided to take Physics 30 in its place- honours of course.

"Lets go!" Yelled Levy enthusiastically, grabbing her orange backpack, and an extra stack of books, staggering slightly under the weight.

"Levy, allow me." offered Erza, holding out her hands. With obvious relief, Levy emptied her load to Erzas outstretched arms, who didn't move with the additional weight.

"Thanks Erza!" Levy chirped, holding open the door for her to exit.

"It is not a problem, " smiled Erza.

Lucy grinned at her two friends.

 _I really couldn't ask for a better family..._

...

Lucy stared in wide eyed wonder at the large doors of Fairy Tail High. A large looming building made of grey stone. and a burgundy roof. A tall tower extended above it, with a small windmill on the top.

Despite it's rather looming exterior, it seemed to have a sort of warm glow to it, and Lucy felt immediately at ease. The grey and burgundy uniforms blurred past them, the boys in dark grey slacks, white button down T shirts covered by burgundy V neck sweaters and vests. The girls wore the same white button down T shirts and burgundy vests and sweaters. The only difference was the plaid burgundy and grey skirts and matching burgundy or grey knee high socks or tights.

Lucy felt a blaze of heat flash up her spine, and she spun around quickly, locking eyes with the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

His eyes were deep brown, they were almost black. His hair way a faded shade of pink, spiky and sticking up in the most unkept way, that sent shivers down her spine.

His eyes locked with hers for a brief eternal moment, and her heart skipped a beat. Or two.

Then he smiled.

His eyes closed and his lips turned upwards in the most carefree goofy smile she had ever seen, one that had her own lips, involuntarily, curling up in response.

"C'mon Luce!" Lucy heard Levys voice breaking the enchantment, and before she could see Natsu open his eyes from his goofy grin she turned away to her friends gesturing from under the doorframe.

With a light heart, a bright grin still on her face, she followed her friends into the halls of Fairy Tail High.

* * *

Hello guys! I hope you all liked the first chapter! Next one will be in Natsus POV, and we'll find out what's going on inside that clueless idiots brain...

In case you haven't guessed from my use of 'kilometer' I am Canadian (No I did not write this in a igloo while eating maple syrup) so, if you find it difference from some of your schooling experience; get over it. I watched Mean Girls, so that's where I'm gonna be getting a lot of stuff from...

Also just a reminder that this story is going to be as cliche as they come, just so you're warned... So please don't hate on me all "OMGosh. This story was so cliche and predictable. How dare you. If I had known, I'd never read such TRASH." Cause I did warn you, now and in the story description...

Thanks so much for reading, and PLEASE review! It makes my day (life)!

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.


	2. An Old First Day

Sorry, forgot to mention earlier, but I hope it was obvious.

I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, I just like to write about it...

Thanks!

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.

* * *

 **Natsu:**

"HAPPYYY!" came a large yell from a shirtless pink haired mage. "Where'd ya go? I gotta get to school soon!"

He continued his search throughout the small, extremely messy house. Eventually, he located his blue furred friend, sleeping contently underneath his pile of blankets.

"Oi! Happy! Wake up!" Natsu murmured, shaking his cat.

"Aye sir..." the exceed explained upon opening his large black eyes. "Can we have fish for breakfast...?"

"I wish buddy!" ginned Natsu, pulling a white school shirt off the ground, only doing up half the buttons and not bothering to tuck it into his grey dress pants. His tie was thrown loosely about his neck in an unrestricting mannerism.

"Is school starting this soon again?" Happy pouted, crossing his paws. Whenever Natsu went to school, happy was left with Natsu's friends' exceed: Pantherlily. While Lily was very nice... He didn't appreciate the wonders of fish as much as Happy did.

"Trust me, I'd rather eat fish and fight Gajeel all day..." grinned Natsu, "But at school I can fight Gray, Jellal, Laxus AND Gajeel!"

"Aye..." grinned Happy nervously. "But didn't Laxus beat you up so hard that you were in bed for a week."

Natsu pouted at the memory. "Ya! And old man Makarov yelled at me for just destroying a building!"

"Or two.." mumbled Happy quietly, earning a glare from Natsu.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Cause this year I'm gonna rule the school!" laughed Natsu, punching his fist in the air, joined by Happy flying up in the air.

"Aye Sir!" grinned Happy, flying across the room to look at the clock. "But that's only if you can get to school on time..."

"What?!" roared out Natsu, grabbing his bright red backpack, and racing out the front doors leaving both his shoes and his sweater somewhere in the mess in his haste.

 _I can't be late on the first day of school! Maybe there'll be someone new for me to fight!_ thought the fire dragon slayer with a burst of excitement, increasing his speed. _And maybe I'll meet a new friend..._

After a solid 10 minutes of sprinting, Natsu gasped in relief when he saw the large halls of FTH Stretching up over the hill top. He slowed his pace to a walk, grinning when he saw the mass of burgundy and grey mingling about the main entrance.

He spied long black hair and blue, leaning against the large leay tree. If he was honest, he had no idea what type of tree it was.

"Gajeeeeellll!" Natsu yelled out, a huge grin breaking out on his face, as he broke out into a jog again, ignoring his aching lungs.

"Oi Salamander," The large black haired mage replied in a bored tone, eyeing Natsus attire with criticizing eyes. "Gee, I don't think that's what the uniform is supposed to be."

"YOUR ONE TO TALK!" Natsu yelled in childish anger, crossing his arms and glaring at Gajeel.

As per usual, Gajeel had taken the uniform guidelines, stepped on them, thrown them off a cliff and into a pool of crocodiles. On a volcano. On the sun. His pants were ripped and muddy, with iron loops hooked through the belt loops that fell down to his knees. His button down shirt was untucked with only three of the eight buttons done up in the middle leaving most of his chest and a strip on skin on his naval bare. His long black hair was down and wild, bristling out like glossy black raven feathers. With his extensive piercings, he completed the bad boy portfolio to perfection.

Jellal on the other hand, was the one of the three boys who wore his uniform correctly and STILL break girls hearts with a flash of his rare smiles. With his blue hair, blood red tattoo covering his right eye, and slim but muscular form, stretching the material to perfection, Jellal was the most good out of the three of them.

Gajeel was the only senior, and having failed grade 11 once before, and therefore was a year older than most in his grade. Both Natsu and Jellal were in grade 10. Natsu and Jellal had both attended FT in the Junior High, and despite Natsu's never ending desire to FIGHT EVERYONE! The two were friends.

Gajeel had been attending Phantom Lord High School, and had nearly taken down the school, but in the end Gajeel had transferred to the very school his previous master had tried to destroy. His bad boy charm and nonchalant attitude had gained him popularity amongst many of the females in the school. After a tied fight between the eager Natsu and Gajeel, They had found themselves beginning to fight more and more after that, and with both of them sharing a natural competitiveness and Dragon Slaying Magic, they had at long last become friends.

"C'mon," said Jellal in an attempt to calm both dragon slayers fiery temper. "We should head on in, we don't want to be late for the first day of school."

"Teachers pet... " muttered Gajeel, reluctantly getting up nether-less.

"Alright!" grinned Natsu, already marching down to the schools entrance, completely forgetting his backpack.

"Natsu!" Jellal yelled out, tossing the bag at Natsu when he turned his head. Natsu, grinned even wider, completely uncaring to his forgetfulness.

When he reached the bottom of the small grassy hill, a breeze drifted his way. Natsu's nostrils flared at the _delicious_ scent riding the gentle breeze. A pure rich untainted vanilla fragrance stroked up his nose and wrapped in seductive circles around his brain, transcending him to a delirious ecstatic state.

He sighed in contentment, his eyes already scanning the masses of burgundy and grey for the owners of the delicious scent. His eyes came to rest on the back of a silky blond head, with the top section pulled up into an endearing little ponytail.

His eyes followed the golden locks lower, to her small waist and sinfully large backside, and smooth long legs.

Not even the oblivious Natsu could be immune to a body like that.

His eyes meandered back up to the back of her head just as a flash of heat slithered down his spine.

He watched in awe as the blond head turned and revealed her gorgeous face: Her skin was flawless and her smooth features appeared almost doll like.

Natsu, however, had little time to focus on these, as he was drawn in to the large brown feilds of her eyes.

Her gaze was deep and seemed to captivate him, holding him under a trance. The slight sparkle that flashed merrily at him, built up a deep sense of happiness, and his lips pulled up into the hugest grin he had ever made, so large that his eyes snapped shut to make room on his face.

When they opened again, she was gone, leaving only the faint scent of vanilla lingering in the morning breeze.

* * *

 _Phew! Natsu's hard to write from... How does one write like a loveable moron?_

 _I hope you all enjoyed! And now the stage is set for them to ACTUALLY meet._

 _Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee review if you have suggestions, or just wanna comment on my bad writing skills... Te he!_

 _It is I who walk the skies,_

 _Skywalker._


	3. Books, Friends, and Piercings

Just a disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail, never have, (probably) never will.

Also, when I said lemons in later chapters, I meant MUCH later chapters. So for those of you just looking for a quick lemon fix, you can check out my other stories or check out my favourites! (continues to try to sell her fanfiction)

Or you can just search 'fanfiction lemon', whatever works for you!

Story is still cliche AF and will always be, don't say I didn't warn you!

It is I who walks the skies,

Skywalker.

* * *

 **Levy:**

 _Math 30, Mr. Mine._

Levy read the words on the light wooden door, her heart pounding in part apprehension, part child-like nerves. She was excited at the prospect of learning new things, experiencing new challenges and (hopefully) making new friends.

 _Ok Levy! You can do this! Just smile and_... She opened the door, _I'm the first person here_...

Her grin faltered as a beat of sweat formed on her forehead. Quickly scanning the room, she noticed that she was in fact, the first person here. Even the teacher was gone.

Letting out a soft sigh, Levy examined the room in front of her. It was a fairly regular classroom, the desks were arranged in two rows facing two large whiteboards with a large wooden desk and swivelling black chair in front of the whiteboards. The desk was laid out with a barely seen calendar under the mass of partially completed assignments and notes. A variety of artwork lined the walls, from paintings to math equations.

Levy quickly sat down in the front corner, pulling out her book.

 _If no one else here, I may as well get some reading done._ she thought, soon losing herself in her book.

She read for a few minutes until a loud crash sounded near the door. Levy looked up quickly to see a tall girl sprawled face first out on the floor, her books and pencils sliding away from her.

Levy was quiet for a moment, a little bit in shock, before quickly putting down her book and running over to help.

"A-are you alright?!" she asked, bending down near the girl, searching for any sign of injury.

In a flourish, the girl sat up rubbing her head and smiling in embarassment. She was quite pretty with large green eyes, wide lips and high cheekbones. Her hair was a strawberry blond leaning on the side of gold, and was pulled into a messy side ponytail.

"Sorry 'bout that!" the girl exclaimed, reaching for her notebook. "I have a tendency to trip over nothing,"

Levy looked over at the doorway and confirmed that there was, in fact, nothing to trip over.

"It's alright! I'm just glad you're alright." Levy responded, offering a pencil to the girl that she had found on the ground, then standing and offering the girl a hand up, but was surprised to see her already on her feet and her stuff that was once on the ground, now laying on the circular table at the back of the classroom.

"Thanks!" The golden haired girl said, "My name's Jamie, but you can call me Jay!" Jay smiled then, a large goofy grin stretching over her face, seemingly too large, but somehow drawing a smile from Levy's lips as well.

"I'm Levy!" Levy introduced herself, holding out a hand for Jay to shake, blinking in shock when Jay hugged her instead, but soon relaxing into the kind girls hug.

"Eh, Stripes? Class hasn't even started and already you're scaring people." Came a low voice from the door. Levy looked up quickly to see a giant man with spiky blond hair leaning against the doorframe. He had green eyes -same colour as Jays- but one of his was crossed by a scar shaped almost like a lightning bolt. Around his neck he had some of the scariest looking headphones Levy had ever seen, black with sharp white spikes sticking out of the center of the ear pices. His uniform shirt was untucked and looked several sizes too small, and Levy could see all the intimidating muscle he carried on him. He wore a smirk and his gaze was filled with amusement as he glanced at the back of Jays head.

"Laxus!" Jay started, releasing Levy to glare up at the much larger man. "I thought I told you not to call me-" She cut off suddenly, noticing the book he held. "-IS THAT MY BOOK?!" She reached out, and faster than Levy's eyes could follow, snatched the book out of his hands, hugging it against her chest. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"I can think of better ways you could thank me..." The blond whispered, reaching up and dragging her closer to him. "For starters," he said with an evil smile, before leaning down to kiss her passionately right in front of Levy. Levy ducked her head in embarrassment. Looking up shyly when she heard Jay speak- a little more flustered though.

"Y-you're saying _I'm_ making Levy scared!?" Jay said, pushing against his solid chest, scrunching up her face to glare at him when his hands held strong. "Hands off!"

The blond smirked even more, removing his hands from around her waist, and holding them above his head in a mock surrender action. "See, I'm not touching you."

"Hmph. Much better." Jay explained, turning her head up and to the side, "You could at least try to- Eeep! Laxus!" Jay squealed out as Laxus's tongue reared out and licked playfully at the side of her neck. "You doorframe!" She yelled, jumping away from his incoming attacks to stand by Levy who was rather confused by the turn of events, yet amused netherless.

"Doorframe?" The blond (Levy assumed his name was Laxus,) grinned, taking a step towards her. "Where'd ya come up with that one?"

"I'm trying to be creative with my insults this year." exclaimed Jay abruptly, crossing her arms, looking afraid as he took another step towards her.

He took another step closer, and Jay quickly grabbed Levy's hand, much to her startelement, quickly making moving them both in front behind their desks, but in front of the second row of desks, much to Laxus's amusement.

"You really think a desk will stop me?" He grinned looking darkly into Jays eyes with a knowing grin stretching across his face.

Levy noticed her face darken in a flush, and saw a slight shiver run down her spine.

"Y-you..." Levy saw Jays eyes scan the room before locking on the small green vine plant at the top of a shelf. "You flower pot! Levy and I have to do our math homework!"

"It's the first day of school."

"T-this is last years homework!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Why you...!"

"You gonna insult me again Stripes?"

"You Sine Law!"

"Words cut deep Stripes..."

"Jackass!"

"Oh! What happened to being creative?"

Levy watched their exchange with humour. Fairy Tail High sure was an interesting place...

"Levy!" Jays voice cut through her internal reminiscing, "Hold my book while I beat this WHITEBOARD MARKER INTO THE GROUND!" She yelled, holding out an old book that Levy was all too familiar with.

"Eeeeekkkk!" Levy couldn't contain the girly scream she let out, reaching out reverently to hold the book. "You're reading Game of Thrones?!"

Levy heard Laxus laugh as Jay turned to her with an awed look in her eyes. "I LIVE Game of Thrones! Third time reading it!"

Levy reached into her bag and pulled out an equally battered copy of Storm of Swords. "Fifth," She admitted with a grin.

Laxus laughed loudly, drawing a glare from Jay. "There ya go Stripes. Now there's someone who's as big a nerd as you are."

Jay turned away from him with a melodramatic sniff, looking back at Levy. "Forgive him." she motioned at Laxus, "For like Jon Snow, he knows nothing." Levy nodded in matched dramatic anguish. "Allow me to re greet you then." Jay continued falling into a dramatic bow, " _ **Valar morghulis"**_

Levy returned the bow, replying with the typical " _ **Valar dohaeris"**_ much to hers and Jays excitement.

They both sat down and began discussing the book in fervent discussion. Levy saw Laxus grin and roll his eyes, before jumping over the second row of desks, and taking a slouch next to Jay. Levy squealed in excitement when she learned that Laxus had in fact read the first two books and was working his way through the third, and he grudgingly admitted they were pretty good. By the way he flashed Jay a fierce mischievous look, it wasn't JUST the battle scenes that he found interesting to read.

 _They were such a cute couple,_ Levy mused, watching as Laxus draped a heavy arm over Jays slender shoulders, trying his hardest to look bored. _I hope someday I can find someone like that... One day... But right now I have more important things to focus on..._

The room slowly filled with various students, but luckily it wasn't as awkward as Levy had imagined because she had people to talk to.

Eventually, all the seats were filled, some students (including Levy and Jay) had their notebooks, binders, pencils and highlighters at the ready. Others (like Laxus) looked as if they'd rather be anywhere but here. _Well, almost like Laxus,_ Levy supposed, _He looks like the only place he wants to be is by Jays side..._

He had removed his arm, after his hands path had proved to be slightly mischievous, resulting in a feather light punch against the great giants arm, doing nothing more than making him laugh out loud, but he did remove his arm and now seemed to settle for holding her hand beneath the desks.

The bell rang, and rushing and puffing rushed in a average height man with light brown hair spiked up in the front, matching the neatly trimmed beard that lined his jaw. He wore a flower print green shirt and dress black pants, Levy could only assume that this was their teacher: Mr Mine.

"Oi! Wakaba!" Laxus yelled out as Mr. Mine set his papers down on the desk in the front of the class. "Ain't we the ones who supposed to be late?"

"Laxus! I told you not to call me that! I'm Mr. Mine, alright!" He yelled back, going to sort through his papers, something on one making him pause.

"Sure thing Wak." Laxus responded boredly, as Mr. Mine continued to look at the piece of paper.

He read it for a second and then jerked his gaze up to Laxus, a glare evident on his face.

"LAXUS! You're not even in this class! Go to your first period!"

"Sure thing Wak." Laxus sighed boredly, releasing Jays hand- rather regretfully- from his own. He turned to glance at Mr. Mine with a devious grin on his usually bored face. "I just need to grab something first."

"Laxus- don't you dare-!" And before Mr. Mine could say anything else, Laxus had grabbed the side of Jays face and pulled her up into a fierce heated kiss.

Levy was silent in shock for a moment, and blinked a few times to ensure her brain of the more than obvious PDA happening in front of her. After a few seconds she joined in the laughter at Mr. Mine's angry exasperated face as he waited impatiently for the two to finish their heated kiss.

Laxus was the one to pull away, a devilish smile lighting his face, only growing as he took in Jay's flushed face and bruised lips.

""I'll be off now Wak," Laxus finished, vaulting over the front row and with one last saucy wink thrown at Jay, he was gone, leaving the class in various states of confusion, amusement and embarrassment.

"IT'S MR. MINE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" yelled Mr. Mine at the empty doorway, before releasing a sigh, and turning to the class. "Well, let's get started then." He began, "Let's all go around and say our name and something that we like?"

He looked around the room for a second finally pointing out a boy in the back to start. Around the row the names and likes went, from Jake who liked cats to Gabrielle playing the piano. To Jay who responded macaroni and cheese.

When it came Levy's turn, she answered rather mundanely to not draw too much attention to herself with the simple but true answer that she loved to read.

"Alright guys," Mr. Mine said, clapping his hands together. "Let's go over-" he never got the chance to finish as the door suddenly burst open and gave way to large raven haired man dominating the doorway.

Levy gasped at his impressive size, he was almost as big as Laxus! His hair was long black and rugged, held back with a simple large red headband with a white zigzag stripe across it. His uniform was rather unorthodox, with the burgundy sweater tossed carelessly over his shoulder, leaving his white (untucked) shirt to hang off of every lithe muscle. With his narrow eyes and bored sigh, he looked dangerous. Feral.

What Levy found most interesting, however, was the abundance of piercings adorning his body, from his eyebrows down to his forearms, they enhanced his handsome features and added to his threatening demeanour.

Everything about him screamed at Levy to "Stay Away!" setting off "Warning" and "Dangerous" signs in her head. But she couldn't help herself, she was fascinated by him. Not to mention that he was drop dead gorgeous, and just looking at him had the blood threatening to ride up in her cheeks, so she quickly turned away before she was caught staring.

"Gajeel!" Mr. Mine barked out, "You're late. ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" he finished yelling, having no effect on the strange man- Gajeel, Levy assumed.

"Gehee Wak." Gajeel responded in a bored voice. "That's not to big of a deal, is it? Besides, I probably only missed names and whatever bullshit getting to know you thing you did."

"That's it Gajeel!" yelled Mr. Mine, his face growing red with anger (much to the classes amusement), "Sit down and pay attention!" he finished, pointing firmly to the seat next to Jay, the one that Laxus had previously occupied. "AND STOP CALLING ME WAKABA!"

Levy felt her heart stutter as the knowledge that this mysterious man would be sitting a mere two seats away from her.

 _Stop it Levy!_ she chided herself, shaking her head and moving her gaze to firmly fixate on a spot in front of her, a small insignificant patch of reflective white on the corner of the whiteboard. She hear him though, felt his heavy presence as he walked over closer and closer towards her. His heavy aura of seduction and danger, making her heart beat faster and faster until she thought it would burst.

 _Dear lord!_ Levy thought, wincing slightly, _what's happening to me? If this is going to happen every time he's near me, how am I ever gonna get anything done in this class?!_

She felt the spread of Gajeels energy fan out to stroke her as he sat down with only Jay between them.

In a way Levy was glad that Jay was in between the two crackles of electricity that seemed to sizzle between Levy and Gajeel, although, the more hidden part of her wanted to be closer, feel this crackle of electricity sizzle until it snapped...

She shook her head softly, reminding herself that there was no way he could ever feel these cracklings of electricity that she was feeling and keep that bored gorgeous look on his face.

He would probably just look at her, but as always, never be able to see her. No one was ever able to see the small blue haired girl with their nose in a book. Especially when being overshadowed by her two busty bodacious beautiful friends.

With these depressing thoughts in mind, Levy found herself able to focus on the usual time wasting of nonsense of the first day of school.

...

 **Gajeel:**

It was the smell first of all. As a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel had enhanced smell like Natsu. Only unlike Natsu, Gajeel was smart enough to know how to use it properly. With their enhanced smell, Dragon Slayers could tell when people were hungry or tired or even horny. In women's cases, they could tell when a woman was bleeding, and with close enough proximity they could almost tell everything about a person. Natsu, being the clueless idiot that he was would go up at speak right to the girls while in their demon form, and ask insulting questions about the way they smelled. It was more than obvious to the reason that his skin was so tough... Gajeel on the other hand, knew when to leave people alone, or from his despicable times in Phantom Lord High, when to approach and flirt with the girls.

That said, every person had a unique scent. And while no one particularly smelled bad, very few actually smelled good. For Gajeel, at least, a woman's arousal was the most alluring scent of them all.

But this! This scent wasn't even aroused. It was just a plain and simple womans scent. A simple, intoxicating tantalizing scent of oranges and old books, that made his mouth water for a taste.

He had no idea where it came from. Well that was a lie. A tiny blue haired girl sitting next to Jay was the one secreting the delicious scent, and it was getting impossibly harder to keep the bored look on his face when all he wanted to do was get closer to the delicious scent and see how delicious it could become.

Wakaba continued to blab on about whatever the hell he was talking about, but even knowing that it was probably important somewhat, Gajeel couldn't find it in himself to care, especially with the blue haired fairy only a few seats away.

He could feel her glances at him, each like a bolt of electricity stronger than Laxus's electricity. Gajeel clenched his teeth behind his bored frown.

 _What the hell is going on?!_ he thought to himself, _Who in the fuck is she?_

With these thoughts Gajeel struggled to make it through the class. When the bell FINALLY rang, Gajeel had to fight not to bolt out of his seat, turning to look at the little fairy that so intrigued him, but he found himself facing Jays pretty face instead.

"Hey Gajeel!" She started, smiling brightly at him, a grin that seemed too wide but seemed to work on her, "How are you doing?"

"I'ma cool Jay," Gajeel responded, part of him shaking his head in wonder at how the quiet shy unsure girl he had once met become confident and strong as Jay stood now. If he had to gander a guess, he would bet all his money that her boyfriend Laxus was one of the main reasons. Thankfully though, she was still kind, otherwise Gajeel would be terrified to come near her. That girl may not look like much, but she was the most powerful person Gajeel knew, and he hadn't seen her at her most powerful. No one had apparently...

"That's awesome!" She smiled brightly, turning to gesture at the blue haired fairy beside her, "This here's Levy, she's new!"

Now that got Gajeels attention. Levy... Short and sweet, and a most adequate name for a fairy. Then Levy turned to look at him.

Gajeel had to fight his eyes from widening at the sight of her. Gorgeous round brown eyes blinked innocently at him, leading down to soft cheekbones and a full pink pair of lips.

She was beautiful, and so very different from him. Short where he was tall, soft where he was hard, innocent where he was jaded. And with that scent scent of hers... She was the definition of temptation.

"Gehee, shrimp," Gajeel started, rather enjoying the blush that made its presence known on her pale cheeks as he spoke. "I'm Gajeel."

"I'm Levy," she rasped out in a low sexy voice. "It's nice to meet you!"

Then she smiled. And Gajeels perfectly constructed world of boredom fell to pieces.

And it was at that moment that Gajeel knew he was completely and utterly fucked.

* * *

Heyyyyyyyyyy guys! Hoped you liked! Anyone wondering who Jay is? Well, that's just me making up a Mary Sue character to live through... Sorry... So I know, MiraxLaxus shippers, hate me. But no one's forcing you to read it. At least I hope no one is... Cause that's just cruel...

So Levy and Gajeel... They're fun aren't they? I love trying to write through them... Sorry for the little tease of Gajeels POV.

Also, I'm sorry, but I'm cutting out backstories between Gajeel and Levy and Erza and Jellal... I know I know, those are my favourite backstories too, but it would just be a struggle to try and work them into a high school setting... Plus I want Erza to impress the F out of Jellal...

Also let me know if you want me to do another story about Jay and Laxus, cause I'd love to...

But I may still when no one asks to... It will just take a lot longer...

Last thing, for all Game of Thrones fans out there, I HAVE read the books, I'm not just some wannabe who looked up the plot on wiki...

Thanks again for reading!

 _ **Valar morghulis: All men must die**_

 _ **Valar dohaeris: All men must serve**_

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker


	4. Tops, Runs, and Fights

Still don't own Fairy Tail...

But I hope you enjoy!

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.

* * *

Tops, Runs, and Fights

 **Erza:**

Erza Scarlet walked with a purpose. She always did. It was rare of her to wander aimlessly when there was always somewhere to be headed. So when she arrived in the large multi purpose gym before the bell even rang, she was not really surprised.

She did, however, take the time to admire the multi use gymnasium set out in front of her. With training mats covering every inch of the floors and top half of the walls it was well equipped for all types of training and mages. The walls, she remembered from Levy's fawning, could open up and reveal specified training equipment and exercises. There were two mat covered doors on the center right wall, which Erza assumed were the change rooms.

 _Not that I would need them,_ Erza thought with a private smile. Being a requip mage meant that she could change almost anywhere, and even if she wasn't, Erza scarlet was rarely shy or modest.

She walked across the length of the gym, before setting her bags down to lean against the wall and wait for the class to begin. A few people entered slowly, and Erza was rather shocked by how few seemed to be in her advanced magical combat group. And how entirely male dominated it seemed to be.

A group of boys with obnoxious grins and greasy long hair were a few to enter.

 _These_ , Erza could guess, _must be in the group with me. Although..._ she reflected scrunching up her nose looking at them, _the hair doesn't improve their looks in the slightest... But still, they appear strong. It would be wise not to take any for granted._

There was one with a seemingly frosty air, with dark black hair, nonchalant attitude and for some reason missing half of his clothes. She could tell that this mage was fairly strong and likely had a large insatiable spirit.

And then, he entered. He was different than the other students. This man walked with a purpose in his step. As if he knew where he was going and how he planned to get there. She couldn't help but feel her palms shakes and her heart thump for reasons she could not quite understand, but soon put a stop to them, leaving this rather embarrassing lack of control to ache helplessly at the back of her mind.

But still, she couldn't seem to help herself from noticing his odd blue hair, and the even odder red marking around his eye. She assumed that it had something to do with his magic.

He also looked very strong. From the way that walked to the confident way he held himself. Erza knew immediately that he would be a tough opponent to beat. If she even could that is.

The strange boy dropped his bag against the opposite wall, like her leaning up against it almost boredly. She couldn't help but admire what she could tell of his muscled form, contained in a well done up uniform, although with the sweater missing.

Eventually Erza noticed an older man enter the gym. He wore a tight fitting black shirt, showing off smooth lithe muscles. His hair was smooth auburn, slicked back and he had slight scruff along his beard, clearly not having shaved in a few days. Erza was momentarily distracted from the blue haired mage, by the seer sense of power emitting from this man. She could almost feel his immense power, it was so strong.

 _This man,_ Erza thought narrowing her eyes in contemplation, _may be one of the strongest wizards I ever will meet..._

It was no question that he was to be their teacher.

"Alright everyone!" The man yelled, "Get changed and we'll meet out here in two minutes!"

Erza made her way towards the girls change room, deciding against using her requip magic in the open. After all, it was best if she didn't reveal her hold hand before the game even started.

With a grin, the only girl in the class made her way into the girls change room.

 **Jellal:**

 _Was she in the right place?_ Jellal couldn't help but wonder as he watched the redhead heed Mr. Clive's instructions and enter the change room. In all truth, she didn't look all that strong, but with the uniform it was quite impossible to tell.

But there was something about her. The way she held herself. It was with a air of confidence that he and Gildarts carried with themselves. She seemed strong.

 _But it could just be fools overconfidence,_ Jellal thought smirking. _I guess we'll see what she has to bring._

With that thought, he made his way into the change room and quickly got changed with the laughing along with the loud shouts of his classmates. They could be a little immature, but they were not doubt strong. After all you had to be to get into the highly exclusive class.

Gray was in the corner, brooding and bored again, he was rarely one to be enthusiastic or motivated unless Natsu was in the room.

"Hey man! Did you get a look at that ginger chick?" Dean laughed, slipping an athletic shirt over his head.

"Ha! Probably in the wrong class. She had a pretty nice rack though!" Lucas responded, to which Gray rolled his eyes at. Ever since he had gotten together with Juvia, he was no longer one to leer at other girls.

"As if you could tell with these stupid uniforms they kill all the girls with." Liam scoffed, making his way to the door.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Jellal added in, alluding to the fact that tight form fitting clothing was required to move easily in the class, opening the door after Gray had exited a few seconds earlier having paused to chuckle lightly at something he saw.

"Probably gonna take a million years to even get chang-" Dean faltered off as he halted in the doorway, his eyes wide and locked on something.

"Oi man!" Lucas shouted, giving him a shove that sent him tumbling out into the gym. "What're ya looking..." He too froze and started for a while.

Jellal let out a sigh, and with a soft flick of his wrist sent the boy blocking the doorway flying, scanning the room, curious as to what could render them speechless.

 _Probably a plate of bacon would do the trick, or even a- a-_

Jellal found himself unable to finish his thought we he got a good look at the scarlet haired beauty from earlier.

In _tight_ clothes.

His eyes devoured the sight of endless strong toned legs, up up up until his sight was blocked by the ridiculously short yellow shorts she wore up to her waist, where he was given a teasing glance at a hard toned stomach, before continuing up her tiny waist covered by a cropped red tank top to... to... Jellal was never the kind of guy to stare. And usually there was little reason to. But there was nothing 'little' about this. To put it bluntly: Her rack was perfect. the two globes were giant and looked so so soft, the massive amounts of cleavage tempting and seducing his eyes. Her neck was slender and smooth, exposed by the flaming red hair she had put up in a ponytail and her face was absolutely beautiful. WIth high sharp cheekbones that framed a small delicate nose and utterly soft full kissable lips. With a few delicate strands of hair surrounding her face, the girl looked absolutely breaktaking. The only thing he wished was that she could open her eyes and stare into his.

As if the universe wanted to grant him his wish, her eyes opened and clicked to gaze into his.

Jellal felt what was like a bolt of pure energy shake him to his core. Her eyes were a deep warm brown, and the pure intensity residing within them shook him to his very core. He just wanted to stay like this forever, and learn why those eyes of hers seemed so guarded and intense.

"Hey baby!" Came the call from one of the assholes who caused her to break her gaze and focus that sexy gaze of hers on them. "What class ya supposed to be in?"

 _No damn it!_ Jellal thought, gritting his teeth in anger, those fuckers didn't deserve her gaze at all!

But still, she spoke to them, in a smooth confident low voice that looked liked it made the group of boys come in their damn pants! "Advanced Magic Combat. I assume I'm in the right place?"

Jellal watched in anger as the group of boys snickered, before Dean answered her.

"Ya baby, you're in the right class. And don't worry, We'll make sure old Gildarts doesn't go to hard on you!"

Jellal opened his mouth to speak when GIldarts waltzed across the room.

"Ya boys better be nice to Erza here. She's new, and there ain't no way I'm lettin' ya'll underestimate her."

"C'mon Gildarts," Lucas started, spreading his hands, "How powerful can some little girl be?"

At this Jellal couldn't help by grin, chuckling quietly to himself along with a little snort from Gray leaning against the far wall, and hearing the loud obnoxious laugh from the doorway, it was clear he wasn't the only one to think so.

"You guys are new this year, right?" A giant muscled (late) blond haired man asked with an evil grin. "You haven't met Jay yet then." Jellal and Gildarts chuckled and nodded in agreement. "She beat old man Gildarts here without breaking a sweat, and she could take you all on blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back." he exclaimed proudly.

"SHE ONLY BEAT ME ONE TIME!" Gildarts yelled in exasperation, "And aren't you late Laxus?!"

"Get used to it," he shrugged, "the only real challenge in this class is gonna be Jellal over there. Maybe Gray if he gets inta it" He paused for a second before smirking up at the redhead, "And this fairy queen here too."

This of course caused a great outburst amongst the three boys, who yelled at Laxus as he made his way over to the change room, and of course from Gildarts who yelled about Laxus being a late slacker.

But eventually, they calmed down (somewhat) and Laxus emerged changed in a tight fitting dark blue shirt and grey gym shorts.

"Alright everyone!" Gildarts yelled, clapping his hands for attention. "My name's Mr. Clive, but you all can call me Gildarts." he paused for a brief second, "We got a few new faces, but still a small class, so I think we'll be alright. Let's just go around and say our name, and, uh, our... Favourite food!"

And so it started, around the small circle, most people knowing each other well enough that this was all usual by now. Everyone was, however, very curious as to the new scarlet haired busting beauty.

"Hello," she started in the smooth confident voice of hers. "My name is Erza, and my favourite food is strawberry cake."

Jellal almost felt his eyes snap closed in pleasure from her smooth voice. So smooth and soft and confident, it made him want to listen to her more, listen to every story she had to share.

But unfortunately, his basking in her voice was cut short as Gildarts interrupted with a loud, "Alright team! Let's get started! I want laps around the school, and make it fast!"

Dean and the moron trio of boys let out a long drawn out sigh, "How many we gotta do?" Lucas asked in disdain.

"Until I tell you to stop!" Gildarts yelled, "Now get going!" With drawn out sighs, the boys started jogging towards the door, Laxus, Gray and Jellal close behind (guaranteed to take the lead at some point).

"Oh Erza!" Gildarts stopped her before she could begin her warm up. "Just follow some of the guys, I'm guessing you don't know the school as well." He smirked at her, "I'm sure you could outrun everyone here though. Just be kind to their delicate male egos."

Jella heard her crystite laugh as he followed Laxus out the door, and he felt a hot smirk pull at his lips as he felt his chest tighten with some unknown emotion.

Jellal felt a presence slide up beside him, and he quickly snapped his head to the side, realizing that it was the girl, Erza, having caught up and now easily keeping pace with them.

He had to force his eyes not to linger on her now bouncing assets, as they swayed and jiggled like a siren call to his damn eyes.

 _Jesus! What the fuck was wrong with him?!_ He had once thought girls with big tits to be slutty and indecent, but now he couldn't help but stare.

He shook his head of blue hair fiercely and focused his eyes on the horizon in front of him.

True to his prediction, Laxus and himself quickly caught up to and surpassed the panting sweating boys, Gray not far behind (with his lazy pace). But to his surprise, Erza kept full pace with them, and did not seem to struggle in the slightest. Even when Gildarts told them all to stop, she seemed like she could have gone on forever.

But Jellal was sceptical as to how she would fare in the next activity Gildarts would make them take part in.

"Alright!" Gildarts began, "Now that we're all warmed up," he glanced skeptically towards the collapsed group of boys, "Lets get to know each other with some one on one matches!" He grinned, looking around the room. "Let's see... I need Jellal and..." He looked around even more, his gaze lingering on Erza, and then: "Laxus!" He grinned. "Show us how it's done!"

 **Erza:**

Erza watched in fascination as the giant blond and smaller blue haired mage squared off, a familiarity about them that made Erza suspect that this was in no way their first fight. Yet then easy air between them also assured her that it would rarely be in bad blood.

She could practically feel the magical energy secreting from both of the men as they squared off before each other.

The large blond, Laxus, was standing rather cockily, clearly more intimidating than the shorter and less bulky blue haired man. But Jellal had an air of power about him, and Erza found herself on the edge of her toes, in exhilaration to see what would happen.

"Alright guys!" Gildarts began, walking between them. "You all know the drill, don't kill each other, don't kill me, don't kill our spectators, don't be a Natsu-" to this many of the class laughed in agreement, much to Erza's confusion, but from the laughs and comments, she could easily guess that he was somehow related to all of the newly repaired sections of the school.

"And play it safe!" He finished, stepping out of the small makeshift ring that Gildarts had had the students sit down (or in the moron trios cases, lying down dead from the little jog) in.

Before she could blink, Laxus had leaped in towards Jellal, his fist crackling with what looked like lightning.

Erza, along with most of the class (Gray had just sighed in boredom and pulled out his phone), sat up straight and became completely enthralled in the match.

Jellal smirked at the upcoming punch and sidestepped easily, bringing his own fist to hit the back of Laxus's unguarded head.

But faster than a bullet, Laxus turned around, also smirking, and blocked easily, causing the two to fly apart in an explosion of lightning.

They eyed each other off, with the hearty smirks of comrades who had fought arm in arm, but with the sadistic glint in their eyes that showed of their true desire to fight for real.

And on an unheard cue, they launched at each other again. It was a symphony of fists and kicks. Erza swore that their fight was like a dance, each move transitioning gracefully into the next. And Jellal. Erza could not explain it, but the way he seemed to move was like water. He was so graceful, as if each and every footstep and punch had a purpose. While Laxus was harsh rough and undefined like a scorching fire, Jellal was smooth and purposeful like a raging water, each lithe punch aimed with deadly accuracy, and Erza felt the familiar stirrings of adrenaline itching her body for a fight. She watched as they both begun to _really_ get into it. Laxus began with his body beginning to crackle with lightning, his whole frame lighting up, as he grinned over at Jellal.

"Time to get serious, wouldn't ya say sky brain?" Laxus, taunted.

"I'm gonna hit ya so hard, they'll be digging your ashes out of Gildarts ass." Jellal retorted, returning the grin with fervour, his body also beginning to flicker with a bright magic that curled around his body like a majestic flame.

Erza heard their teacher sputter indignantly behind her, but she was too focused on the amounts of magical power that both men were releasing, it felt like enough magic to destroy the entire town! Magic that rivaled, if not exceeded her own! If these two powers clashed, she feared-

"Gildddddaaaarrts," Came Grays bored call from the corner not even bothering to look up from his phone, "They're gonna destroy the school again..."

But the magic surrounding the two men, had grown in strength and both were crunched into launch positions, the anticipation causing Erza's heart to race.

"I _specifically_ _told_ them not to!" She heard Gildarts pout in frustration, moving from his casual stance against the wall to a full standing position and his arms carefully unfolding just as Laxus and Jellal began to speak, pouncing to meet each other

"METE-"

"LIGHTN-"

The next thing she knew there was a swish, and she blinked and Gildarts was there between the two, holding each fist in one hand.

"I TOLD you two not to pull a Natsu, and here you are about to set a bad example for my class!" He yells angrily, releasing their fists.

Erza blinked. Then again. She started along with most of the class (save Gray) in shock at the intense magical power that was suddenly gone before even reaching a crescendo.

"Sit now and maybe learn something!" Gildarts continued, pointing angrily to the floor where the rest of the class waited in shock.

"Sure thing 'Darts!" Laxus called, swaggering over to sit, his expression reading a 'sorry not sorry' look. Jellal followed close behind after murmuring a quick apology that didn't sound all that sincere before sitting gracefully down next to Laxus, neither out of breath or having even appeared to break a sweat.

"LAXUS!" Gildarts yelled, "If you call me that one more time, I'm going to get your girlfriend to beat you up!" He yelled angrily, causing Jellal and several others of the class to burst out into laughter at both Gildarts red face, and Laxus's slightly paled face.

"And you too Mr. Fernandes! Don't think I've forgotten that little 'ass' comment from you!" He yelled, moving his accusing finger to the blue haired mage's face.

Jellal snorted a little bit, "C'mon! Laxus is easy, how do ya think you're gonna get Jay to beat up a nice little boy like me?" he asked in mock innocence, smirking bravely at the teacher.

Gildarts grinned widely, crossing his arms. "Who do ya think showed her all the best training locations, AND brought her hot lemonade?" His grin growing into a full blown smirk at Jellal's suddenly panicked face. "That's right punk." He finished backing up and assessing the rest of the students, leaving Erza a little confused, yet still in slight awe of this mysterious Jay girl.

"Well now! Moving on to our next pair!"

 **Jellal:**

Jellal let out a sigh of relief at those words, his fear calming down as the threat of having to face Jay dissipated. The moron trio may laugh, but they would never know true suffering until they had faced Jay...

Speaking of the moron trio, he idly wondered who would be chosen next. He, like most of the class, was desperate to see the red haired woman, Erza, in battle. He just wondered who her opponent would be. Could it be Dean? The manwhore would probably just stare at her boobs the entire time. Or Lucas, who would wind up 'accidentally' feeling her up. Or Liam who would-

Ok, so maybe it didn't matter who she fought. The idea of her with anyone filled him with so much unexplained rage that he simply couldn't see straight. If one of those fuckers touched her he was going to-

"Gray and Erza!" Gildarts announced happily tearing him out of his rather bloody daydream.

His pulse and violent urges calmed quite considerably then, Gray was a pretty good guy, and other than himself and maybe Laxus, there was no one else he'd rather have fight Erza. Both Laxus and Gray being entirely devoted to their girlfriends may have been a small factor in his rather biased opinion... But regardless, he was calmed to some degree.

He along with the rest of the class sat quietly (rather a rare occurrence for the moron trio) as Erza stood with grace and began her purposeful walk to the center ring, Gray following close behind with a bored sigh.

Jellal had to feel slightly guilty for the red haired beauty. Even when he wasn't trying, Gray was an incredibly strong wizard, and although Laxus and Gildarts may believe that she was strong, Jellal was fairly certain that Gray would wipe the floor. He, however, could not deny that he wasn't curious as to the magic the vivacious beauty possessed. He couldn't help wondering with an inward smirk what sort of girly feministic magic she possessed. He had heard recently of a magic known as 'requipping magic', basically the magic to change costumes and what one was wearing. He remembered laughing at what a useless form of magic it was,

 _I mean, what could possibly changing clothes ever do in a battle._ He shook his head with his inward chuckle, _no, she couldn't have magic quite that worthless._

"Alright Gray!" Jellal heard Gildarts voice cut through his inner thoughts. "Since Miss Erza is new, I'm going to have both of you each tell one another and the class your magic type, and, er, favourite colour!" He announced with a bead of sweat forming on his face as all of the other students groaned at his lame 'get to know you activities'.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," Gray started out again, finally taking a casual stance opposite Erza, "I use ice maker magic, and my favourite colour is black." He finished like an emo (I mean really BLACK?), nodding at Erza to proceed.

"I am Erza Scarlet," she began in that sexy confident drawl of hers once more, and much to Jellals anger, he could see Lucas readjusting his leg to hide something that definetly shouldn't be there! But before his anger could consume him, she continued, "My magic is requip magic, and my favourite colour is red."

 _What?!_ Jellal had to blink a few times. _She used requip magic? The most useless type of magic there was? How in the hell could that be?!_

But before he could dawdle on it too much, Gildarts called for the fight to begin.

Despite his racing mind, he found himself captivated by her. She began standing so regal and strong, that if it wasn't for the knowledge that she used _requip magic_ she would have looked like a force to rekon with.

Gray began striking first, a simple ice make hammer thrown her way, testing her, seeing what she could do. She dodged easily, as Jellal hoped that anyone would be able to. Gray was slightly trickier after that, coming at her with a fist raised, a slightly more engaged expression on his face.

Yup, leave it to Gray to only get interested once a fight started.

Jellal felt himself wince for her, Gray truly was a strong fighter; she didn't stand a chance.

But then faster than Jellal could blink, Erza had managed to sidestep and launch a punch of her own that sent him sprawling backwards.

Jellal felt his mouth fall agape in awe, as he watched Gray struggle to stand up from that last hit while Erza stood calmly with both hands by her sides.

Gray grinned demonically, reaching for the bottom of his shirt, "Now I'm getting into it," And with a flourish, he stripped it off revealing his well defined chest.

Jellal and the rest of the class groaned in embarrassment at the ice wizards tactics, Jellal wincing when he saw the absolute stunned look on Erza's face, as Gray caught her off guard and sent her flying backwards into the fall. She fell to the ground with a thud, and Jellal felt his knuckles tightening as Gray moved in with his ice- make saber for the final blow. He resigned himself to seeing the beauty lose so easily, ready for her tears or surrender or maybe- Maybe...

Jellal's' thoughts ran dry as Erza looked up. Her eyes, rather than filled with tears or fear were filled with fire. Fire as bright and as glorious as her hair, as fierce as a tiger about to strike and scorching him hotter than any of Laxus's lightning.

"Requip!" Came the fierce yell from her, and the room was filled with a dazzling gold light. When it cleared Erza was no longer on the ground, nor was she even touching the ground. No, Erza had transcended the ground. Jellal felt his mouth pop open and his brain completely clear out as he stood in amazement at the sight before him. Erza was _floating_ above the ground, her regular gym clothes completely gone, and replaced by a shining armour, well as much of her that was covered by armour that is. If Jellal had been able to tear his eyes off her form, he may have been able to laugh at the dumbstruck expressions on everyone's faces- including Laxus and Gildarts, although their expressions were slightly more cocky than the rest of the classes. She was clothed in metal, her large breasts barely contained in a small metal bikini top, with fierce feather like scales of sorts protruding from a small metal flower in the center of her bust. Her midriff was mostly bare, a few more metal feathers creeping up around her sides, leading down into her flowing skirt. The top armoured skirt like her top with thicker darker scales leading into a white fabric skirt that ironically looked as if it could be from a prom dress. Behind her glowed the metallic wings of an angel ready to kill. Wide and majestic they framed her gorgeous body to perfection. Her boots and gloves were a thick metal the same colour and texture as on her skirt, and she floated with two of the most gleaming deadly looking swords in her hands. Sharp and strong, elegant and beautiful.

She pointed one deadly sword at Gray, her long (now free flowing) red hair, billowing behind her from its partially confining headband with small metal spikes pointing up from her head.

Another glow of gold encased everyone's sight and when it cleared, the sight was extraordinary. Behind her now, raised up like her, looked to be hundreds swords, each deadly and poised like the two she held in her hands, and each one pointed at Gray. Poor Gray who looked about to shit his pants as he trembled at the sight before him.

Jellal could feel his mouth drop open in a mix of awe and fear as she held her blade steady and with a voice as soft as a rose's petals yet as strong as a rose's thorns she only gave a singular command.

"Dance my swords."

And with that sweet clear deadly voice, the swords began to spin around behind her and in a blur, faster than a speeding bullet, racing towards Gray with a loud _whoosh_. Jellal blinked and it was over. Gray, passed out from utter fear, now lay in the middle of the training mat, Erza's swords still hovering straight behind her halted in their frenzy all still pointed at Gray. The Queen Fairy herself stood poised with her armour clad foot up on his naked chest, a deadly sword and glare to match resting just at his throat, the other held rigidly behind her.

 _Amazing_ , Jellal thought, completely in awe, _utterly beautiful._

The silence passed for one heartbeat, maybe two before Gildarts approached cautiously,

"Alrighty there Titania, I think you can let him go now."

And then she turned. And Jellal saw the look in her eyes. Although for some reason only her left eye.

It was flaming and fierce, a deep brown jewel filled with molten lava. It held a trace of sadistic pleasure and the thrill that only blood could sate. He knew though that she was not born with this evil eye. Something had made her eye sparkle with the fiercest of malice. Something had caused this pure angel to see hell, and hell had taken over her eyes. And Jellal knew that look well. The eye covered by that cursed tattoo of his could mirror that glare with the utmost of perfection.

But, nonetheless, a final flash of gold filled the room, before the mighty fallen angel, Erza, fell from the heavens and landed softly on the padded gym floor, clothed back in her previous attire.  
When she opened her eyes and focused them right into his own, the look from hell was gone. And the fleeting flicker of electricity that accompanied their eyes meetings was brief to match her brief gaze gaze into his eyes. And the mage with the cursed tattoo was left with the view of her scarlet hair as she walked away and a fleeting smell of summer strawberries.

* * *

Jeepers Creepers. This one turned out to be long... I think..? Maybe its just me who thinks so cause I worked on it for fucking ever! *cries* But its done now,and next will be Natsu and Lucy!

And I know, I'm sorry I made Jellal kinda a sexist asshole, but I really wanted Erza to knock his socks off! (No one says that Sky) Damn it! I tried to be cool...

But erm, stay tuned! If ya read my other stories U BETTER- kidding! then next chapter of Weekend at a Lakehouse is coming soon!

Hope y'all enjoyed! Review if ya did! And... Lie if ya didn't..? My poor ego needs it...

It is I who walk the skies,

Skywalker.


	5. Falls, Girls and Chemistry

_Hello all! My apologies for the late update! It's a short chapter, but its better than nothing (she thinks...?)_

 _Side complaining note: High school is too dramatic, and god it sucks..._

 _Thanks for the patience though!_

 _It is I who walks the skies,_

 _Skywalker_

* * *

 **Lucy:**

The room smelt like burnt toast, which seemed to be quite a feat for the first day of school considering that most of the desks still had a thin layer of dust on them. The dust had begun to become displaced slowly due to the scattered classmates beginning to plop down their binders, notes, cell phones and books around the different three person lab benches. Lucy felt her heart rate increase as she looked around and found all of the benches full of a variety of one, two and three people combinations. In other words- there were no empty lab benches. A bead of sweat appeared on Lucys forehead and her steps faltered to a halt as she gazed nervously around the room, looking and hoping for a familiar face… Any familiar face! Her eyes were drawn quickly to a bright flash of pink and a booming laugh that rejuvenated throughout the room alone in the middle of a bench. There! Her eyes widened at the sight of the same guy from earlier, the one with the infectious smile and… She shuddered gently… The same flash of burning heat.

 _Yup!_ She thought with a mix of nervous excitement, _This is definitely the same guy..._

"Natsuuu!" came a loud cry from behind her, and she felt a rough knock on her shoulder before she was sent tumbling to the ground, her books and pens sent scattering all around her.

 _Oh my god…_ Lucy thought, her face rising in flames as she could feel all of the stares around her. _How could this happen on the first day of school?!_

"Oh my goodness!" came a soft gentle, icy, voice from above her. Lucy turned her flushed face up to the voice and was struck frozen. "I'm terribly sorry!"

This girl above her was beautiful. With short white hair and brilliant blue eyes gazed down at her. But something was off. Her words, though gentle, were told in an icy tone, and her poise was held strong, with no move made to assist Lucy up, or retrieve her stuff.

Lucy let out a gentle sigh and closed her eyes. She knew these types of girls. She was most familiar with how they worked, and had dealt with more than a few in the past. So with a plastered on smile, she opened her eyes and mouth to respond.

"It's no-" And stopped. The girl was gone. And sitting up quickly Lucy could easily identify her snuggled up next to the guy with the pink hair, laughing and cooing against his arm.

Lucy's eyebrows raised lowered and twitched as she tried to contain her anger.

 _God! What an absolute BITCH!_ She thought, quickly brushing herself off and beginning to gather her stuff in her arms, when a sudden warm brush stalled her in her tracks. Her eyes snapped up before widening in amazement at the sight of the pink haired man gently offering her her pencil with his signature wide smile.

Lucy found herself captivated by his perfectly handsome face, and found a blush rising in her cheeks at his black carefree eyes. He was so beautiful, and the light shining in his eyes brought a smile to her own face.

My god.. She thought, gazing at him with a smile, how can this man make me smile without even a word?

Throughout all of the heat coursing throughout her body, she felt a small twinge of icy cold run down her spine and her gaze was snapped towards the same silver haired girl as earlier, with almost the same icy gaze.

Originally, however, her gaze had been filled with a pretend warmth, but now… There was no mistaking the pure contempt swarming in her gaze as she gazed right into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy's eyes narrowed in consideration at the obvious challenge set by this girl.

A part of her wanted to narrow her eyes right back and stare in challenge. Maybe 'accidentally' brushing against the obvious reason for her icy glare: the pink haired man. But… How would that make her better than this girl? It wouldn't.

Lucy shook her head decision made, and lowered her gaze back to the floor, scooting back farther away, any happiness she felt now gone. This girl (this BITCH the evil inside her aptly named the silver haired girl), had staked her claim, and Lucy wasn't in any rush to get back to more drama. She and her sisters had had enough of that.

"Ne…" Lucy turned at the sound and nearly smacked her face into Natsu.

"EH?" She questioned loudly, her eyebrows pulling up and her mouth falling open in surprise. His face was now about two inches away from hers, his brows drawn in and his complexion a face of puzzlement. She tried leaning away from him, but his face only followed hers, maintaining the same rather inappropriate distance.

Yet.. Despite her extreme confusion, Lucy found her heart beating faster and a blush rising unbidden to her cheeks.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to look at her from the other angel. "I've never seen you here before..."

Lucy felt a bead of sweat form on her head, and her face once again morphed, this time into an expression of disbelief. _That_ was what he was staring so closely at her for?

"M-my name is Lucy…" She stammered out, leaning away so far that he was almost over top of her. Not that her dirty mind minded particularly… The imagines leading to rather inappropriate thoughts flooding both her mind and core, and she found herself squeezing her thighs together in a vain attempt to ease the pressure that had seemed to gather there.

She saw his nostrils flare briefly and his eyes close for a short second before he pulled back and grinned again, a little forced though she couldn't tell why. He grabbed her things that he had stacked on the floor in one hand, and offered her the other. Before she could even think, she found herself accepting his hand and letting him assist her up. She smiled at him in thanks and held her hands out for her stuff, but found him already across the room and in his chair next to the bitch and pointing eagerly at the spot next to him, with her stuff already placed there on the desk. With a slight shrug, Lucy decided to ignore the ice stare that could freeze the most molten of fires and the familiar twinge of fear that raced through her at it, and moved towards the warm boy and his warmer smile, trying desperately to ignore the repetitive warmth and twinges of fear in her body.

 **Natsu:**

Fuck she smelled good. It was all he could think as she shyly sat down next to him, seeming to be on edge for some reason he couldn't quite see. He took another quick whiff and had to force his eyes against closing in bliss as the stagnant intoxicating vanilla that caressed his sense, No, he needed to focus. He forced his mind past the beauty and tried to sort out what was up with this girl.

Scent was a wonderful sense. To most humans, it was useful for only hinting at identities of foods or maybe a lack of shower. But with Natsu and the other dragon slayers, not only could they tell what a food was but they could tell exactly what was in it, when it had been cooked, by who and everything there could be to know about the dish in question.

So Natsu took another deep whiff (it was either that or pay attention to the God boring chemistry intro going on). There was the overwhelming scent of vanilla that for some strange reason smelled so deliciously good. Usually women just smelled like stuff! Like Gajeel smelled like the undertone of rusty iron and metal, and the stripper Gray smelling like a fresh mountain stream- the water scent emerging more strongly when he was with Juvia or had just come from _being_ with Juvia. Dear dragons, Natsu had no idea how or why those two did it that much. But smelling Lucy's intoxicating vanilla fragrance, he suddenly could understand Gray and Juvias constant late appearances with disheveled hair and clothes askew (or lacking in Gray's case). Lucy's scent made him not only want to look, or smell but touch and taste. Something that he had never found himself wanted to do. He knew that sometimes women smelled way better when they were in heat, or had the sharper metallic scent of blood when they were in their... erm, demon phase. He didn't know why he always got slapped when he brought it up though.

But Lucy wasn't even in heat, it was just her natural scent that was so pure and untouched that made his poor mind and... other parts, groan in wanting.  
But Natsu forced himself to move past that, closing his eyes and searching deep into her scent. The scent of the blood flowing through her veins as her muscles remained tense... A slight rattle as she would occasionally tremble. She was… Afraid? Afraid of what then? He leaned towards her and put his face back closer to hers to get a better scent.

"Lucyyyy…" he rasped out, tilting his face and causing her gorgeous doll like eyes to turn towards him with a brief expression of shock to fill them followed by confusion… Followed by a sharp spice in her scent that caused Natsu's eyes to nearly fall back in pleasure as her heart rate increased and her delicious pussy began to drip at his words.

 _Nope!_ Thought Natsu with a shudder, _she ain't afraid of_ _ **me**_ _! But she ain't indifferent either…_

He shook his head ever slightly, banishing the dark filthy thoughts to the back of his mind, drawing himself away from her, before he did something stupid like see if her lips tasted as good as they looked…

 _Nope nope nope nope! Something is making her scared. Focus!_

"Lucyy!" He repeated drawing it out, nearly losing himself in the deep chocolate eyes, "Why are you sc-"

"Natsuuuuu!" came Lisanna's sugary voice from his other side interrupted his thoughts, "Aren't you excited for us to have every class together this semester?" Natsu turned to see her blinking her large blue eyes at him, and reaching to grab his arm.

"For sure!" He responded, breaking out into his bright grin. Lisanna had been his friend since grade one, and he had known her almost his entire life! She really was so nice to him, always hugging him and buying him food. Not to mention every time he made a new friend that was a girl, she always made sure to talk to them and make them feel part of the group! Even though they all left sooner or later, Lisanna always said it was just because they were being mean to her... Hmm...

"I know!" She grinned her bright teeth, reaching up and grabbing onto his arm, "It's going to be perfect!"

He grinned wider back at her, his mind still focused on Lucy next to him, and her rather sombre (yet still delicious scent).

"What classes do you got Lucy?" He turned to ask her, feeling even more confused when she seemed to shrink away from his question, a bead of sweat forming on her head as she stammered out her answer.

"Uh... Erm... I have, well, this class, then English honours, then Math, then Gym and, uh, I end with Magic and combat..." Lucy stammered out nervously, even stuttered the voice made him grin, so sweet and sugary like the vanilla she smelled of, but with the hint of repressed fire, as hot and fierce as his flames.

He couldn't help but grin as he lined up their schedules in his head.

"Awesome!" He grinned, "We're all gonna be together! Except when you've got English, we've got social, but still!"

He watched as she focused on him and seemed to forget whatever fear she felt, as the most beautiful smile stretched out across her face, and the air seemed to woosh from his lungs, and an inner flame, hotter than any he made with his fist seemed to ignite inside of him. She was so beautiful.

"Ya.." She said brightly. "It'll be awesome!"

Natsu opened his mouth to talk more maybe, honestly just an excuse to fill his lungs with her bright vanilla scent, when the voice of the teacher came up.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Chemistry! In this course, this pivotal course to your future and.."

Natsu stopped listening, instead choosing to watch Lucy as she opened her dull pink notebook (which was the same colour as his hair which made him smile in some weird way) and began attentively writing down whatever the teacher was babbling on about.  
Lisanna had been digging her nails into his arm the entire time he had been talking to Lucy and she had pulled him back and was chatting his ear off about some fashion or something, which he was weirdly only half listening to.. His mind had filled with vanilla and blonde hair and he just wanted to smile forever.


End file.
